jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma Zesutoru
Akuma Zesutoru, the main antagonist of the Pangea arc was the director of many a Tojo-studios produced movie classic such as "Blood on Snow," "The Cherry Orchard," "White on Powder," and, "Heaven's Tora." Some called him the Alfred Hitchcock of Japan. What some might call a "weepy girl's flick" is what that her could transform into a work of moving art that can reduce you to tears while uplifting the spirit. Appearance Due to his dietary habits Akuma was enormously fat, but was still able to move with grace and energy that belied his years and he dressed pretty much as you would imagine a Chief would be with an ornate costume that had beads and pearls and shells adorning his neck, an enormous loin cloth covering the area just above his thighs showing fat legs bulging with muscle. Even though his eyes, are bright with the intensity of a driven madman, he still has a powerful aura of charisma about him. History Akuma Zesutoru, the greatest craftsman of movie making wonders who has ever graced the threshold of Tojo studios, the living legend of celluloid perfection, to whom even the best minds of the West and East pale to insignificance besides. Akuma, the Director, the one who can lead armies of grips, stage hands, performers and artists into battle against the debased and unworthy standards of the industry. The man who single-handedly revolutionized the way in which to tell a story on film. Or, at least, that was the Akuma Zesutoru that the world once knew a certified mastermind of enchanted theater glory. But twelve years back he had made an announcement to the world that he was going to embark on the ultimate project to produce the perfect movie. He then vanished from the scene as completely as that American pilot, Emelia Earheart, and no more was ever heard of him again, leaving a mystery behind for which there was much gossip and speculation. The thing is Akuma wanted to create a movie alright, a fantasy adaptation of that much-lauded work by the American author Edgar Rice Burroughs, a story about a "Lost World" populated by dinosaurs and ape-like humans, allegedly based upon the notes of some fictional explorer who called himself Professor Challenger, only Akuma became obsessed with the idea that the story was for real and reflected the actual events that took place on an island hidden somewhere in the middle of the Pacific. Somehow Akuma found out about the location of Pangea and was convinced that going there was the only way of achieving his genius. Being a notorious perfectionist and obsessive type by nature he wanted to have real dinosaurs in his movie, not the fake ones that looked like guys in rubber monster suits, since this was in the day before CGI technology could give us lifelike monsters (as opposed to that documentary and newsreel footage taken by a few brave souls during some of Gojiro's many visits to the Japanese islands). He got the financial backing and assembled an army of technicians and actors and landed on this island with the overwhelming force of an army storming the beaches of Normandy. Several hundred men and women followed Akuma into the wilderness and were never heard from again, including world-renowned actors Pai Takura and Kozuma Yotaki. Things started to go wrong on the set almost from the very beginning, such as their first encounters with predators like the T-Rex, which drove the survivors into this area that was populated by a peace loving tribe of primitive humans, whereupon Akuma worked his charisma to win them over. Before long he had become their chief, and then he ordered these natives to become stagehands and extras, mingling his cast with these tribesmen until there was hardly any difference in the mixture. From there he managed to transform life for these people into one long waking nightmare, constantly seeking the right lighting and set location before ordering his performers to play out his fantasies and join in the spell he wove to shape his creative vision. Kilometers of film were shot and processed with some footage shipped back towards the states by means of the working plane that yet was maintained on the eastern beach area, and gradually word of Akuma's costly struggle for achievement of his "ultimate masterpiece" began to filter back towards the studios, as did the awesome price tag of having to keep him supplied with all the resources he continually demanded. Akuma's demands became more and more unreasonable until finally the money men at the home Tojo offices decided to cut their losses by sending out the word that they were yanking financial backing for the project. The news that they had yanked the plug on his greatest ambition was the final straw that caused Akuma to snap completely, so instead of meekly obeying their wishes he had the agents delivering the message put to gruesome death then ordered his people to destroy the plane and cut their ties back to the home islands. An expedition that later was dispatched to find them was driven away in a hail of gunfire and spear tossing, and after that the studio decided that it was too great of an embarrassment to let word about what had happen get out to the world at large, so they concocted the plane crash story and burned all records of the Pangea experience to protect themselves from future liability and financial losses. Cut off from civilization, Akuma was no longer bound by the restraints of civilized conduct and at last he could follow his Muse to the horror that would become his movie project, and so great was the force of his personality that no one on the set dared to oppose him as he filmed one scene after another, or set everything up to film then changed his mind and did something else at random. Twelve long years of this had driven everyone mad, including the villagers, who were now worshipping Akuma as a living god and carrying out his slightest whim as though it were a heavenly commandment. Akuma's rages and ranting episodes caused him to repeatedly order people to be killed in a gruesome manner just to add to the drama of a scene, and to heck with the fake blood when he could spill some real corpuscles! Even Pai Takura had lived out her own VERY REAL death scene, submitting to the Director's demands for total cinematic realism by letting herself be boiled alive in a stew pot and then served to the crew to help relieve a meat shortage created by his own actions. This set a trend among the natives, who had often resorted to cannibalism only as a last resort during times of famine and crisis. Other women on the set were soon to be claimed as meat to feed their hungry tribesmen, then men began to follow suit after drawing lots to see who would die for the sake of the others and all other social restraints on personal behavior gradually fell away until there was no fundamental difference left to distinguish the so-called "civilized" crew from the uncivilized tribespeople. Akuma finally relented to allow the tribe to plant their crops and engage in routine hunting only when this feasting on human flesh threatened to create a serious shortage of talent to star within his movie, and so it went that every now and then a female or male would be sacrificed to appease the gods that had beset Akuma with his demonic madness. The irony of it was that the crew had long ago run out of film and no longer could import any from the outside world, yet still Akuma drove his stage crew to behave as though they were still working to capture his vision. Akuma was obsessed with the idea that he was on the verge of finally realizing his ultimate scene and thus completing his movie, but all he needed was the right sort of cast to help him carry it off and the pool of female candidates had gotten mighty slim over the years with the surviving women either getting pregnant and bearing offspring or being claimed by the local wildlife. Even the tribesmen had suffered great losses among their own ranks of marriageable females, so the clan was in danger of becoming extinct within the next generation, and all because of one man's mindless fanaticism. Because of this he was quite ecstatic when Nabiki was caught and quickly appointed her his new Pai Takura. Akuma met his end when Shampoo and Ranma raided the villiage to save Nabiki. Freed from captivity Nabiki sought out the one who I intended to make suffer. Akuma still confusing her with his original victim, Pai Takura could not get over the fact that, that he had lost control over the production and that people were no longer following his directions fled. He was eventually cornered with Nabiki calling up the souls of the ones he sacrificed. Who were unable to pass on because of what he did to them finally returned to pay him back for his perversions. Personality Because of his pathological need for perfection Akuma has long since lost touch with reality and has been driven completely insane in his effort of crafting his "Masterpiece,". Category:(Continuum-32145896)